Teleportasi
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Kasamatsu dan Kise berdiskusi tentang peristiwa teleportasi terbesar dalam sejarah umat manusia, Isra Mi'raj. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Teleportasi_**

 ** _Summary_** : Kasamatsu dan Kise sedikit berdiskusi tentang peristiwa teleportasi terbesar dalam sejarah umat manusia, **Isra Mi'raj**.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I own nothing except the plot :)

 **A/N** : Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim, ini adalah fanfic Islami pertama saya :) semoga ga terkesan menggurui atau menyinggung perasaan. Kalau iya, tolong maafkan saya yaa Minna-san :) Mohon koreksi saya kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apapun itu^^ please no flame, don't like don't read :) Feel free to critic and review. Jazakallah khair :)

* * *

"Waaaaah! filmnya keren yaa Senpai!" Kise tampak bersemangat saat mengomentari film _sci-fi_ yang baru saja mereka tonton di bioskop, _Star Trek_. Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang diwajah Kise ketika dia dan Kasamatsu berjalan meninggalkan bioskop. Senpai beralis tebal itu menoleh sekilas ke kouhainya kemudian menghela napas. Tingkah Kise membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Mereka jadi perhatian beberapa wanita yang lewat karena Kise terus-terusan tersenyum entah karena terlalu senang dengan filmnya atau memang bermaksud tebar pesona kepada para wanita itu.

Kise sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa menyeret Kasamatsu untuk menemaninya ke bioskop. Senpai kesayangannya itu biasanya selalu menolak bila diajak ke bioskop karena lebih suka mengeluarkan uangnya untuk menyewa beberapa film dalam bentuk _dvd_ agar bisa ditonton di rumah daripada membeli tiket bioskop hanya untuk satu film. Kasamatsu memang agak perhitungan dalam hal keuangan, tak heran dia unggul dalam pelajaran matematika.

"Senpai tidak mau makan?" Kise menawarkan stik kentangnya pada Kasamatsu yang duduk didepannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang berada tak jauh dari area bioskop. Kasamatsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyesap minuman dinginnya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan" Kasamatsu menasehati kouhainya yang makan dengan lahap seperti orang yang kelaparan. Dia tak ingin Kise tersedak karena makan dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

"Aku lapar sekali Senpai!" protes Kise setelah dia menelan gigitan terakhir _burger_ kejunya. Kasamatsu mendelik kearahnya, tapi tidak menasehatinya lebih lanjut. Dia memilih membiarkan Kise menghabiskan makan siangnya agar mereka tidak berada terlalu lama di restoran itu karena Kasamatsu harus segera pergi ke tempat lain. Kasamatsu melirik arlojinya sekilas.

"Senpai punya janji lain?" Kise yang menyadari hal itu tampak sedikit sebal.

"Tidak" jawab Kasamatsu singkat. Dia memang tidak punya janji lain, hanya saja dia harus ke tempat lain untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya. Tapi dia tak ingin membiarkan Kise kelaparan. Kise merengut. Tadinya dia berencana akan mengajak Kasamatsu ke _distro_ langganannya di pusat perbelanjaan itu untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan bermaksud meminta pendapat sang senpai tentang pakaiannya. Makanya dia sedikit kesal karena setelah keluar dari bioskop, Kasamatsu sudah beberapa kali melihat arlojinya seakan harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku ingin sekali seperti orang-orang difilm _Star Trek_ itu. Bisa pergi kemana pun dalam waktu singkat" ujar Kise yang sudah menghabiskan satu _burger_ keju lagi. Dia menyesap _cola_ -nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Teleportasi kan namanya? Sayang yaa cuma fiktif. Coba kalau beneran ada. Pasti asik!"

Kise berhasil menarik perhatian Kasamatsu dari arlojinya. Mantan kapten tim basket Kaijo itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Kise dengan heran.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu konsep mesin faks? Itu juga bisa dibilang teleportasi" Kasamatsu berusaha terdengar tidak sok pintar. Tapi dia cukup paham dengan cara kerja mesin faks yang bisa mengubah sebuah objek padat menjadi energi (partikel kecil/atom) agar cepat terkirim dan menyusunnya kembali menjadi material padat di tempat tujuan. Sama seperti konsep teleportasi dalam film _Star Trek_.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi itu kan benda kecil. Mana bisa seorang manusia melakukan teleportasi seperti itu tanpa membuat tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping!" Kise mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Kasamatsu sedikit merasa bersalah karena menganggap Kise tak tahu konsep mesin faks. Rupanya Kise memperhatikan pelajaran fisikanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"1400 tahun yang lalu sudah ada seorang manusia yang melakukannya dan tubuhnya tidak hancur berkeping-keping" Kasamatsu tersenyum bangga saat mengatakannya. Kise terperangah melihat ekspresi sang senpai. Dari ekspresinya, Kasamatsu tampak sudah mengenal orang itu dengan baik.

"Heeee? Siapa? Benarkah dia bisa melakukan teleportasi?" mata keemasan Kise berbinar cerah. Dia bahkan menjatuhkan sepotong stik kentangnya yang tadi hendak ia makan.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah Nabi Muhammad _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ " Kasamatsu mengatakan dengan mantap. Kise mengerutkan dahinya. Muhammad? Nama itu tampak tak asing, tapi Kise tidak mengenal siapa Muhammad yang dimaksud Kasamatsu.

"Muhammad siapa?" Kise menyadari Kasamatsu mengatakan beberapa kata dalam bahasa asing yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya setelah menyebutkan nama Muhammad. Secercah rasa penasaran timbul dibenak Kise untuk mengetahui sosok seseorang yang diyakini Kasamatsu telah melakukan teleportasi 1400 tahun yang lalu dimana teknologi belum berkembang seperti jaman sekarang. Siapakah Muhammad ini? Orang sakti kah? Tuhan kah?

Kasamatsu tersenyum. Dia tidak heran dengan ketidaktahuan Kise tentang sosok idola umat Islam sepanjang masa itu. Tidak banyak hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang Islam yang diajarkan di sekolah-sekolah di Jepang. Dan masyarakat Jepang pun lebih mengetahui Islam dari pemberitaan di media-media sosial yang menurut Kasamatsu lebih banyak ditunjukkan secara negatif. Kasamatsu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia kadang merasa sedikit gerah dengan pemberitaan media yang kerap kali menyudutkan keyakinan yang sudah ia anut sejak lahir.

"Muhammad _shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ adalah utusan Tuhan yang mengajarkan kebaikan, perdamaian dan kelembutan hati pada seluruh umat manusia. _Shallahuallaihi wassalaam_ berasal dari bahasa Arab yang artinya salam, doa dan berkah dilimpahkan kepadanya" Kasamatsu menuturkan persepsinya tentang Nabi Muhammad SAW kepada Kise. Dia berusaha berbicara dengan lembut dan tidak berlebihan meski ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang selalu bersemangat ketika membicarakan sosok idolanya itu.

"Waaaah! Senpai bisa bahasa Arab? Sugoi!" Kise terlihat sangat terkesan. Pemuda bersurai emas itu semakin tertarik. Dia pun mendesak Kasamatsu untuk menceritakan kisah Muhammad yang diyakini telah melakukan teleportasi berabad-abad silam. Kasamatsu melirik arlojinya lagi, kemudian dia berpaling kepada Kise yang telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Kisahnya panjang. Aku akan menceritakan intinya saja yaa" Kasamatsu menghela napas sebelum memulai ceritanya. Kise mengangguk senang. Dia menyingkirkan nampannya ke meja disebelahnya dan mulai mendengarkan Kasamatsu dengan seksama.

"Peristiwa teleportasi itu dikenal sebagai peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_ oleh umat Muslim. _Isra_ dalam bahasa Arab berarti perjalanan dimalam hari dan _Mi'raj_ berarti naik keatas. Peristiwa itu jelas tertera didalam _Al-Qur'an_ , kitab suci umat Islam dan juga _Al-Hadits_ , perkataan Nabi Muhammad SAW. Dan kami, umat Islam, meyakininya dengan sepenuh hati peristiwa luar biasa yang masih jadi perbincangan hangat dalam dunia sains hingga sekarang" Kasamatsu berhenti sejenak, berusaha menilai reaksi Kise. Juniornya itu tampak mengerti dengan penjelasan awal peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_.

"Seberapa luar biasanya?" Kise makin penasaran.

"Atas kehendak Tuhannya, Nabi Muhammad SAW melakukan perjalanan pada malam hari dari kota kelahirannya yang berada di Arab Saudi menuju ke negara Palestina. Hal ini dinamakan _Isra_. Kemudian beliau naik ke langit, hal ini disebut _Mi'raj_ , untuk bertemu dengan Tuhannya, Penciptanya Yang Maha Agung dan menerima wahyu atau perintah untuk melakukan ibadah sholat lima waktu" Kasamatsu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menjelaskan tujuan Rasulullah SAW melakukan perjalanan _Isra Mi'raj_ kepada Kise karena dia tidak banyak bertemu dengan orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi tentang Islam.

"Disebut luar biasa karena beliau melakukan perjalanan itu hanya dalam semalam. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

"Berapa jarak antara Arab Saudi dan Palestina? Dan bagaimana caranya beliau naik ke langit dan tubuhnya tidak hancur berkeping-keping? Dan kenapa harus malam hari?" Kise masih menyangsikan cerita Kasamatsu tentang peristiwa teleportasi yang diyakini umat Islam. Tapi Kasamatsu tampak tak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kise. Setiap orang mungkin akan menyangsikan peristiwa super dahsyat itu. Dan peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_ memang menguji keimanan setiap Muslim saat jaman Rasulullah SAW hingga saat ini.

"Jaraknya kurang lebih 1500 kilometer. Beliau menaiki seekor hewan yang bentuknya seperti keledai bernama _Buraq_ dan didampingi oleh malaikat _Jibril_. Kau menyangsikan cerita ini karena lebih terdengar seperti dongeng kan?!" ujar Kasamatsu sambil tersenyum. Kise mengangguk. Semuanya terdengar tak masuk akal. Menempuh jarak 1500 km dalam semalam saja rasanya mustahil dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang hidup 1400 tahun silam. Apalagi sampai pergi ke luar angkasa dan hanya berkendara dengan seekor hewan seperti keledai.

Kasamatsu tidak menyalahkan Kise karena menyangsikan peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_. Mungkin kalau dia hidup di masa Rasulullah SAW, dia pun akan menyangsikannya. Kasamatsu sangat bersyukur, dia sudah meyakini peristiwa hebat itu sejak kecil karena didasari keimanan yang teguh.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara mendetail karena hal luar biasa seperti itu masih belum terpecahkan oleh ilmu sains modern sepenuhnya. Beberapa spekulasi sudah banyak tersebar tapi aku lebih memilih untuk merenungkan peristiwa ini sebagai proses pembelajaran diri untuk melatih mental dan meneguhkan keyakinanku" Kasamatsu melanjutkan. Dia tak ingin menggurui Kise atau membuat small forward itu mempercayai ceritanya. Kasamatsu bukan orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain, kecuali kehendaknya untuk menang dalam setiap pertandingan.

"Senpai sangat yakin dengan ajaran Islam yaa" terlihat seberkas rasa _respect_ diwajah Kise. Dia tidak tahu seberapa hebat sosok Muhammad yang dikisahkan telah melakukan teleportasi terbesar dalam sejarah umat manusia. Tapi yang jelas, Kise bisa melihat rasa kekaguman yang luar biasa mendalam dimata Kasamatsu saat senpainya itu menceritakan tentang sosok yang hebat ini. Kasamatsu seperti telah mengenalnya sejak lama, padahal Muhammad hidup 1400 tahun yang lalu.

Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Kise. Dalam hati dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan menyampaikan shalawat kepada Rasulullah SAW atas nikmat yang baru saja ia terima. Tak lupa dia mendoakan kebaikan dan keberkahan bagi Kise.

"Kau tahu berapa kecepatan cahaya per detik?" tanya Kasamatsu.

Kise sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat pelajaran fisika yang sudah ia pelajari,

"Eh? Berapa yaa? mmmm… 300.000 kilometer? " dia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Benar. Kecepatan cahaya adalah 300.000 kilometer per detik. Dalam ajaran Islam, malaikat adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terbuat dari cahaya, begitu pula dengan _Buraq_. Karena itulah, atas kehendak Tuhan, Nabi Muhammad SAW bisa melakukan teleportasi yang luar biasa. Dan kenapa malam hari? karena gelombang _elektromagnetik_ berfungsi lebih baik diwaktu malam. Aku hanya menggunakan penalaranku sampai disitu. Selebihnya, aku memahami dan meyakininya dengan ini" Kasamatsu memegang dadanya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian memandang Kise dengan lembut.

Mulut Kise sedikit terbuka saat memandang wajah senpainya. Wajah Kasamatsu terlihat sangat teduh dan lembut. Kise belum pernah melihat sosok Kasamatsu yang seperti itu. Selama ini senpainya selalu terlihat tegas dan _killer_ apalagi kalau sedang latihan. Seperti inikah pengaruh sebuah ajaran agama pada diri seseorang? Kise terenyuh. Dia mulai merenungkan kisah _Isra Mi'raj_. Di salah satu sudut hatinya, Kise mulai mempercayai adanya kekuatan maha dahsyat diatas segalanya, diatas ilmu pengetahuan manusia.

"Hanya Allah yang Maha Mengetahui semua rahasia yang tersimpan didalam peristiwa maha dahsyat itu karena semua itu terjadi atas kehendakNya. Sesungguhnya sesuatu hal yang bagi kita sangat mustahil, merupakan hal yang sangat mudah bagi Allah _subhanahu wa ta'alaa_ " Kasamatsu tersenyum untuk yang sekian kalinya. Kise tampak bahagia karena baru kali ini dia melihat senpainya tersenyum sebanyak itu. Kasamatsu kemudian bangkit dan mengajak Kise pergi.

"Eh? Memangnya Senpai mau kemana?" Kise agak kewalahan mengejar Kasamatsu yang berjalan tergesa-gesa seperti sedang dikejar seseorang.

"Melaksanakan perintah yang disebutkan dalam peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_ tentu saja" Kasamatsu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeeee?" Kise sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi pemuda itu tetap mengikuti Kasamatsu yang menuju kearah lift.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Peristiwa _Isra Mi'raj_ dalam _Al-Qur'an_ terdapat dalam _surat Al-Isra ayat 1_. Diterangkan bahwa atas kehendak Allah, Rasulullah SAW melakukan perjalanan dari _Masjidil Haram_ ke _Masjidil Aqsha_ pada malam hari. Kasamatsu menggunakan Arab Saudi dan Palestina karena disini Kise gak familiar dengan bahasa Arab :)

Terinspirasi menulis fanfic ini setelah membaca buku _Ayat-Ayat Semesta_ karangan _Agus Purwanto,_. seorang fisikawan muslim lulusan Universitas Hiroshima Jepang dan karena bertepatan dengan perayaan _Isra Mi'raj_ di Monas beberapa waktu lalu yang memberikan banyak hikmah dan pembelajaran :)


End file.
